Hits The Spot!
by Shegan
Summary: Sango's got a secret...and it puts her in a rather *ahem* awkward situation one morning when Miroku tries to wake her up. Will he figure out her secret before she can figure out his? M/S, I/K PG13 for now, but it could get citrusy later on. Please R&R!!
1. CH1: Sango's NOT A Morning Person

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara or any other characters named in this fic. However, if I DID own Inuyasha and/or Miroku, I'd be sure to bottle and sell that nationwide… ::evil grin::

I'm a huge fan of Miroku/Sango fanfic, but there just isn't enough out there to satisfy my tastes, so I'm trying my hand at writing some of my own. This also means there probably won't be much Kagome/Inuyasha action (don't be sad though! I might insert some later!).

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm not sure how waffy/citrusy this story is gonna get. That all depends on the reviews. If you want citrus, YOU GOTTA REVIEW AND TELL ME! Also, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! ::cheesy grin:: And please be kind….this is my first InuFic  ^_^;;

**CHAPTER 1: Sango's Not A Morning Person**

"HENTAI!"

*WHAM!*

*THUD*

_And so begins another day in the Sengoku Jidai_, Kagome thought sleepily to herself as she rolled over on her futon to face Sango. She sighed. Miroku laid prostrate on the floor, twitching slightly with Sango standing over him, brandishing the hiraikotsu. Her face wore an expression that was somewhere between extreme annoyance and mild rage.

"B-b-but Sango…I d-didn't do any…thing…" Miroku whimpered from his spot on the floor. The good-morning wallop Sango had given him had been especially fierce.

"Hmph." Sango stalked towards the door of the small hut. "I'm going to take a bath." She shot the monk an acidic glare over her shoulder, picking up her boomerang and patting it significantly. Miroku whimpered. He was…ardent; not suicidal.

Kagome yawned and blinked back a smile. "Houshi-sama, what did you do this time? She seemed a little more… tense, than usual…" 

Miroku, who had managed to finally pry himself off of the floor, was rubbing the new bump forming on his head. "I spoke the truth before Sango-sama left. I didn't do anything to her. I simply knelt down to whisper a gentle 'Good morning' in her ear before I caressed her lovely—"

"Miroku! You said you didn't do anything!"

"But I didn't! I only got as far as the 'good morning' part!

"Hm…that seems kinda strange then. I mean I can't really think of why Sango-chan would've hit you that hard for simply saying good morning…" Kagome stood up and stretched, puzzling over Sango's overreaction. _Come to think of it_, she mused,_ the last time Miroku got too close and whispered in her ear, she nearly sent him sailing into a tree._ _I wonder…_A small grin graced her features. She would simply have to ask the taijya herself. She stole a quick glance over at the monk. He was rummaging through their supplies and grumbling something about herbs and excessively monstrous boomerangs. _Good, _Kagome thought, _I'll go talk to her while he's preoccupied. _Grabbing bottles of shampoo and conditioner, she stole quietly out of the hut.

*********************************** 

Constantly glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, Sango finally reached the hot spring. She laid down her towel and the hiraikotsu and frowned. She'd forgotten the nice-smelling goopy stuff that Kagome had brought back from her era. She sighed. _Stupid houshi, _she thought_, he got me so worked up that I forgot to grab the bottles. Now I'll have to go back._ Just as she picked up the hirakotsu again, the bushes in front of her rustled and Kagome emerged, smiling.

"Sango-chan! You forgot these." Kagome handed the bottles over to the grateful girl.

"Ah…arigatou, Kagome-chan, " Sango said with a smile, "I was afraid I would have to walk all the way back to the hut…and back to that lecherous monk." She frowned.

"Actually, Sango-chan, that's why I came looking for you. I know Miroku-sama has…um, an incredibly bad sense of timing—"

Sango smirked.

"—not to mention an incredibly bad sense of hand placement, but—"

But? Sango raised an eyebrow. 

"—well, today, he actually had a very good sense of both."

"N-nani?!" Sango looked shocked.

Kagome continued. "He only said 'good morning,' this being the morning and all, and he swore that he never g—" Kagome stopped. She'd almost said 'got the chance to grope you.' She made a quick save. "Uh, never touched you at all. He was pretty sincere about it and everything and I just wondered why you whacked him so hard for it..." Sango's expression had become a little stony and Kagome's voice trailed off sheepishly.

"The monk said that did he? Well, he lied." 

"Seriously? Gosh, he seemed so honest and serious when he said he didn't do anything perverted…"

"He was TOUCHING my HAIR and whispering in my ear...pervert" Sango muttered the last word more to herself than to Kagome.

Kagome nearly facefaulted. "Sango-chan…" She looked at Sango with a confused expression. "What's so perverted about him saying good morning like that? I think it's kinda sweet actually…"

Sango's eyes almost popped out of her head. "SWEET?! How can you say that?! I mean imagine having some pleasant dream when all of a sudden your dream starts whispering seductively int— uh…um…nevermind…" Sango dropped her gaze, suddenly taking interest in a patch of grass by her foot. A vivid blush crept across her cheeks. Kagome chuckled. "A pleasant dream, eh Sango-chan? And did this dream happen to be tall with dark hair and roaming, or, dare I say capable, hands?"

"KAGO—"

Kagome held up her hands, silencing the embarrassed taijya with a grin. "Don't try it girl, I've seen these symptoms before! I'll bet anything that Miroku unknowingly found your 'hot spot' this morning and don't you try to deny it!" Kagome's grin widened into a smile of triumph. She'd suspected that Miroku's feelings for the taijya weren't totally unrequited for some time now.

Sango gulped. "He found my what?"

Kagome giggled. "Your hot spot, silly." Sango looked at her blankly. 

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "I mean he found a sensitive spot…an instant-reaction spot, namely your ears and probably your neck too. All he had to do was get close enough to breathe against your neck, combined with whatever, ahem, _pleasant_ dream you were having…I'll bet anything you woke up thinking more like Miroku than yourself! And I bet THAT'S why you hit him so hard!" Kagome smiled again in triumph.

Sango blushed harder than she'd ever blushed in her life, thinking on the dream she'd been in the middle of when Miroku had leaned down and whispered in her ear. _Ah, gods…what a dream though…I wonder if he's really like that…with eyes like heated pools and hands that are so deft and a body that_—She snapped back to reality, realizing that Kagome was staring at her. "Kagome-chan, you CAN'T tell him! I mean if he knew…if that perverted monk knew that he's having any effect on me at all—"

"What?!" Kagome interrupted, "Sango-chan are you crazy?! We girls need to stick together. A hot spot is definitely not something we go blabbing about. Keeping it a secret is one of a girl's most prized defenses against the guy you like! Especially when it's a guy whose weak to the kind of temptations Miroku-sama is weak to…"   

"Hai," Sango agreed with a rueful grin, "I can see why. When I realized the monk was whispering in my ear for real and not just in my dream…" She paused, embarrassed. "Well, for a split second I almost reached out and, um…you know…" The crimson spread across her cheeks again.

Kagome laughed at her friend's awkward situation. "It's OK, Sango-chan. I understand completely, believe me." She put a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder. "I'm really sensitive right behind my knees and, well, let's just say it does create problems sometimes when Inuyasha carries me on his back." It was Kagome's turn to blush a little. 

Sango laughed softly. "What a sad case we are!" A rustle in the bushes caused both girls to immediately tense. Both were panicking, thinking _Oh no! What if one of them heard our conversation?!_  They relaxed visibly when a small squirrel emerged, wriggled its nose at them, and scampered away.

"Are you sure the monk didn't follow you?" Sango asked Kagome warily.

"Hai," Kagome replied, "When I left he was still looking for something to treat that nasty bump you gave him!" She grinned.

Sango looked downcast for a moment. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard…but, it was almost an instinctive reaction. Well…at least it was ONE instinctive reaction." Her mouth twisted into an ironic half-smile. She sighed. "I sure would feel a little safer if I knew just exactly where Miroku's 'hot spot' is. I mean I know he doesn't know mine, but if he should ever figure it out…"

"You know, Sango-chan…that doesn't sound like a half-bad idea…" Kagome smirked thoughtfully. "Figuring out his hot spot, I mean. It could come in very handy for you when you guys—" Kagome stopped without finishing the thought.

"When we what?" Sango looked suspicious.

"Well YOU should know," Kagome said teasingly, backing away slowly, "You dreamed ALL about it!!" With a laugh she ran back towards the hut before Sango could do or say anything in response.

Sango, too annoyed and embarrassed to give chase, huffed to herself and settled down to take her bath. _One more mystery to figure out about you, houshi-sama, _she thought. _Although, this particular mystery is one that I think I may enjoy solving more than I'm willing to admit. Especially if dreams really are only a shadow of reality…_ With a mischievous grin, she ducked her head under the water.

Elsewhere in the woods, a small squirrel transformed with a *poof!* into a baby kitsune.

A/N: So there you have it! First chapter up, second chapter waiting in the wings! Please read and review and help me determine just exactly where and *cough* how far this story is gonna go!


	2. CH2: The Clothes Really DO Make The Woma...

Wow! ^_^ Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter for all the positive input, it's really encouraging! I hope the second chapter doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do take them out and play with them every so often (not like THAT! Ew!)… 

On with the fic!

**CHAPTER 2: The Clothes Really DO Make The Woman…**

Upon Inuyasha's return from scouting, the group set out into the forest. The sun climbed higher and higher in the sky, and with it rose the temperature. The air was dry and the sky was cloudless. The day was proving to be unseasonably warm in the brassy glare of the sun. Inuyasha seemed to have an inherent invulnerability to the heat despite his layered clothing, as did Shippo and Kirara. Miroku's mental focus helped him ignore most of the discomfort and Kagome's school uniform kept her surprisingly cool. But Sango, in her high-necked taijiya uniform, was faring the worst by far. As they passed through a small clearing, Kagome looked with sympathy over at her friend. Despite the dry heat, beads of sweat were trickling down the Sango's face and she looked ready to collapse. 

"Sango-chan? Are you OK?" 

Sango gave Kagome a tired smile. "I'm all right, Kagome-chan. It's just…this heat is so…" she sighed. "I just wish I had clothing more suited to this weather."

"Um, well why are you wearing your demon-slaying uniform then?" 

"Oh…uh, well I wanted to have a little extra protection against—" Sango gestured vaguely to her neck. Kagome's eyes widened in understanding. "But I think even a regular kimono would be too much in this heat." 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Sango-chan I really don't think you have anything to worry about right now. Miroku's all the way up there with Inuyasha and Shippo-chan. I've got some extra clothes in my pack. You can wear them until we near the next village and then change back into your traditional clothes." 

Sango eyed Kagome's short skirt doubtfully. "I don't know Kagome-chan. Wearing your clothes in front of Miroku-sama…that almost seems like I'm asking for trouble."

_That's the point Sango-chan,_ Kagome thought, but she didn't voice it. "Oh c'mon. It's better than dying from heat exhaustion." Without waiting for Sango to answer, Kagome called for the others to stop for a moment so Sango could change. Inuyasha told them to not waste time. Miroku raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sango shot him a warning glare as Kagome dragged her off to a more secluded area.

*****************************************

Ten minutes and one "HENTAI! *WHACK!* *THUD*" sequence later, Kagome emerged from the bushes, dragging something (or, more accurately _someone_) behind her.

"No! Kagome-chan! I don't think I can do this!!" Sango's voice rang out fearfully from the undergrowth.

"Oh stop worrying about it! You look totally normal!"

"But I feel so _naked_!" 

Miroku's head perked up and looked around. 

"Sango-chan! Quit worrying! Those clothes are no tighter than your slayer's uniform and you aren't exposing much of anything anyway! Now c'mon. Inuyasha's staring daggers at me." With that, she yanked extra hard on Sango's hand and pulled her into the open.

Miroku's eyebrows rose significantly in appreciation. A slow smile crept across his face. _I must remember to thank Kagome-sama profusely for being from the future…_

Kagome started walking back towards the rest of the group, pulling Sango behind her, looking quite pleased with herself. Sango on the other hand, looked highly embarrassed to be dressed in a pair of Kagome's jeans (which she thought were FAR too tight and low-waisted) and a plain, white tank top (which Kagome had cheerfully suggested would reflect the sun's rays and keep her cooler). However, looking at the expression on Miroku's face, Sango felt hotter than she had BEFORE she'd put on Kagome's strange (and revealing) clothes.

As if reading her thoughts, Kagome asked brightly, "There now, Sango-chan! Don't you feel so much better? Maybe if you put your hair up too it'll help cool you down."

"Ah, um, no Kagome-chan that's all right, I'm fine now, really," Sango stuttered, thinking quickly. _My hair is the last bit of protection I have right now!_

"I must say, Kagome-sama, that the people of your time have invented very…useful clothes." Miroku was eyeing Sango hungrily and made no secret of the fact. His eyes traveled from her flushed face to the graceful curves of her shoulders, admiring her toned arms, and pausing for too long on her full, rounded—

"You're drooling, houshi-sama." Sango said acidly and stalked past him with a look of annoyance. He admired the lines of her back, noting rather dreamily the movement of her shoulder blades and the delicate curve of her waist. His gaze slipped lower to her rear. _Ah, the torment! _he thought as Sango bent over to retrieve the hiraikotsu. The low-waisted jeans proved to be too much of a temptation for the lecherous monk…

"HENTAI!"

*WHACK!*

*THUD*

From his spot on the ground, Miroku decided that perhaps it was not so wise to let his lust take over when that damnable boomerang was close by...

Sango had made her way back to Kagome and the two girls were whispering together, making plans for that evening when they reached the village… 

Momentarily ignored by the others, Shippo was counting on his fingers. _That makes three times today and it's not even noon!_ The baby kitsune shook his head. _At this rate, nothing'll EVER happen. *Sigh* These two are almost as bad as Inuyasha and Kagome. I suppose it's time to help out these helpless humans. Ugh, I sound like Inuyasha…_

**************************************************

Nightfall was creeping in at the edges of the sky when the travelers finally reached the old village. As the day had worn on, Sango had gradually overcome her embarrassment over being in Kagome's clothes once she realized that she was infinitely more comfortable wearing them in the heat. She didn't even bother to change before they reached the village.

Miroku was nowhere near grateful for this, however. Initially, he'd been more than happy about Sango's change of attire, but they had journeyed for many hours that day, and for those many hours he had been tortured by the pull and play of her muscles beneath the foreign clothing that clung to her body. As her unease had ebbed, her movements became more relaxed and free, and it seemed that with the change of clothing had also come a change of attitude. She and Kagome had been especially…'female' that day, giggling and whispering to each other for most of the journey. After endless trials chasing shards and youkai, Miroku, despite his enduring ardor for the taijiya, had somehow lost sight of just how very _feminine_ Sango really was. But after today's journey…

He sighed as they stopped in front of Kaede's hut, remaining outside with Inuyasha and Shippo as the girls went inside to talk to the miko. He was lost in his thoughts. The natural, catlike grace that Sango possessed in the heat of battle had somehow been infused that day into every fluid movement of her body, came sparkling forth in her laughter, and teased him from the depths of her eyes. 

_She's more of a predator with a smile and a flower than with a scowl and a boomerang…_Miroku rubbed the back of his head gingerly. 

_Well, almost…_

He shook his head at himself. Sango was no predator, at least not where males were concerned. Her smiles and laughter that day had been natural, with no hidden intent of attracting his wandering eyes…or hands.

Never had Miroku seen anything so provocative.

He sighed again and leaned against the outside of the hut, resolving not to think of Sango for the rest of the evening. It took all of 15 seconds for his resolve to fail him miserably.

*****************************************

Inside the hut, Kaede was smiling knowingly at the two blushing girls before her. She handed them a small vial.

"Ye need only slip a small pinch of this into the monk's drink tonight and ye can proceed in relative safety. Be warned, though, tis only a weak draught, and it will wear off quickly if ye do not take care."

Sango continued to blush. Kagome giggled gleefully. Tonight promised to be a most enlightening evening…

A/N: Ahahaha! You'd better Read and Review if you wanna know just what these girls are up to! Ch. 3 Preview: Miroku's hot spot revealed!! Actually, you may see Ch. 3 later tonight…I'm kind of on a roll and don't wanna lose my momentum…or I may just decide to make you wait. We'll see how it goes *evil grin*


	3. CH3: The Monk's 'Good Night'

Awww *snifsnif* I'm so glad there are other M/S fans out there who like my story! All the feedback has been very positive and I just wanted to say thanks!!

**Lady Pyro:** If you really like my story that much, go right ahead! ^_^ Oh, but make sure you credit me under the name **VaSt Rising**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe it's better that way. If I did, I doubt I'd be willing enough to share with anyone else. Good thing Rumiko Takahashi is in charge of this circus.

On with the fic!

**CHAPTER 3: The Monk's 'Good Night'**

_I wonder why the girls are smiling at me like that…_Miroku thought absently as he downed the last of his drink, glancing over at Kagome and Sango out of the corner of his eye. Throughout the course of their meal in Kaede's hut, they had been glancing furtively at each other and at himself, carefully suppressing grins, and generally eating in silence, which was something highly unusual, especially for Kagome. Their odd behavior had not escaped Inuyasha's notice either.

"Oi! What's the matter with you two? Did Kaede-baba slip you something in your drinks or what?" The girls froze immediately and looked over at Inuyasha with guilty looks.

"Uh, heh, um what makes you say that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Feh, it's just the fact that you and Sango have been acting like a pair of baka the whole evening. I'd expect it out of you, but not Sango," Inuyasha said insolently.

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome and Sango both relaxed visibly and resumed eating.

Inuyasha gaped at the two girls slightly, not knowing what to think.

 Miroku however, was instantly put on the alert. _OK, now THAT was strange. Kagome's given Inuyasha the S-word for less than that and Sango didn't even seem mildly insulted. Something's up…_Rising carefully, he said calmly, "I think I shall prepare for bed." He blinked slowly, suddenly feeling very tired, and made his way outside.

Kagome nudged Sango, who blushed, but couldn't help grinning. They quickly finished their meals, thanked Kaede, and, feigning yawns, made their way outside. 

Inuyasha, who stood up to leave a moment later, was the only one who bore witness to the *wink* that passed between Shippo and Kaede.

"Feh," he muttered under his breath as he exited, "They're all fucking crazy."

Shippo waited until he was sure Inuyasha was out of earshot before turning to Kaede. "Kaede-san, just what was it that you had me slip into Sango-sama's drink again?"

The old miko chuckled. "Tis a simple draught created ages ago that heats the blood and lowers the inhibitions."

"Is it sake?" the cub asked eagerly.

Kaede chuckled again. "No, young one, but it is close. Tis weakened, however, with some of the sleeping draught given to the monk, so that he and Sango may only whet their appetites for each other this evening."

The young kitsune's face brightened with a grin. "Perfect!"

**************************************

The heat of the day had not subsided with the setting of the sun, and so the group had decided it would be more comfortable to sleep outside rather than indoors and enjoy what few breezes there might be that night. 

By the time the others had exited Kaede's hut, Miroku had already prepared a small fire (as it was only the dim light and not the heat that was necessary), and had cleared the surrounding area so that the others could make their beds. Inuyasha, as per usual, made his way into the lower branches of the nearest tree. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag, but instead of crawling in with Shippo, she sat on top of it while the kitsune found his own place inside. Pulling a book out of her pack, she folded her legs underneath herself, and with a look of extreme nonchalance, appeared to simply be reading by firelight.

Miroku watched her drowsily as he settled down on the opposite side of the fire. Because of the heat, he decided to remove his dark outer robes and use them to pillow his head. He yawned. Sleep called to him, whispering around the edges of his consciousness. He fought to stay awake, however, as he saw Sango approach the fire and sit down next to Kagome. She pulled the hiraikotsu over to her and began polishing it absently.

Miroku's brows furrowed as he settled far back against a log, his head resting against the small bundle of his robes. _This is most unusual. Something is definitely up._ He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his vision. For a moment he felt his alertness return, only to lose it a moment later to a huge yawn. Forcing his eyes open a final time, he noticed the two girls watching him intently. The monk grew nervous. He willed himself to move, to adjust his position to a more upright (and less vulnerable) one, but his limbs felt weighed down, heavy with sleep. With glassy eyes, he watched as Sango languidly rose from her spot, slowly walking towards him with a superior sort of calm. 

Time slowed. 

Miroku watched, helpless, as she moved hypnotically closer, the firelight flickering and licking along the curves of her body, still clearly delineated by Kagome's clothing. With her hair loose about her shoulders, and a strange, heated look in her eyes, Sango knelt down beside the dazed monk. She placed her fingers delicately over his eyes, gently forcing them to close. _This can't be real_, the monk thought fuzzily. Even though he could no longer see, and sleep was pulling desperately at his senses, he felt Sango's presence moving closer. Her breath trailed teasingly along his jaw, and the last thing he remembered was the feel of her lips barely touching his ear as she whispered to him.

"Good-night, houshi-sama."

****************************************

A/N: Hehehe. Karma.

****************************************

"SANGO!" Kagome hissed across the fire, "What are you doing?! You didn't just kiss him did you?!"

Sango's head whipped up, startled. "N-no! I just, um, told him to go to sleep." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I don't know what came over me. It was just…the way he was staring…" she finished helplessly. She shivered slightly, remembering the look in those deep, violet eyes as she had closed them. It had been hopeful…pleading…hungry.

Kagome hid a smile. "It's all right. I know the feeling." She shifted to a more horizontal position atop her sleeping bag, taking care not to disturb Shippo, who only made a soft baby growl and curled into an even smaller bundle. 

"Kagome-chan! Why are you laying down?! I thought you were going to help me!" Sango looked over at her friend, a slight hint of panic creeping into her hoarse whisper.

"I am, Sango-chan, but Miroku-sama is all yours. I wouldn't dream of touching him. I'm here to offer moral support and suggestions." Kagome's grin couldn't be described as anything but evil.

Sango snorted. "Well it seems as though your support for my morals has failed me, so just hurry up and tell me what to do!"

"There really shouldn't be anything to it, Sango-chan." Kagome yawned as fatigue began to overtake her. "Just test out what you think would be a sensitive spot. Try starting with his ears and neck. Then try the backs of his arms…or maybe his knees…" her voice started to trail off.

"KAGOME! Don't you dare go to sleep on me just yet! What if he wakes up?!"

"Sango-chan, that was the point of the draught Kaede-san gave us. If you found his hotspot while he wasn't knocked out, then he'd probably wake up and catch you just like you caught him. But with the help of the potion, he won't be able to wake up totally and you'll get the benefit of seeing what he reacts to most." Kagome grinned sleepily over at her friend.

"But what if—"

"Sango, he WON'T wake up. Just so long as you don't get too rough over there—"

"I wasn't planning on getting rough." Sango interrupted flatly.

"—and make sure you put his clothes back where they belong so he doesn't get suspicious in the morning."

"KAGOME!" Sango gaped indignantly, blushing furiously. _If his hotspot is in a place that can be covered by clothing, then it won't do me any good knowing where it is anyway._    

"Get to it girl, you're wasting time." Kagome rolled onto her side, yawned again, and let sleep take her.

Sango turned back to the sleeping monk, sighing in defeat, ready to abandon the whole plan altogether. Her gaze wandered over his face, taking in his features, open and vulnerable in sleep, his hands relaxed and his lips just barely parted. Something inside her surged, and she felt flushed, suddenly tempted to trace a finger along his lower lip. _Well…_She smiled an ironic smile. _I've come too far to back down now. I'd never get a chance like this while he's awake…he's too busy chasing kimonos whenever we come to a village. I know I'm just a quick grope to him, but…_She let her hand come down to the side of his face, her thumb stroking his bottom lip with a feather-light touch. She closed her eyes as the blood began to pulse hard through her brain. Memories of Miroku flashed through her mind: Miroku battling demons with the kazaana, risking his own life to protect his comrades…Miroku failing to hide the fears inspired by his tragic past…Miroku's voice, calm, soothing, speaking reason to calm frayed nerves…Miroku's eyes, stormy with the emotions that he held in check so often…Miroku's smile, charming, boyish, and capable of piercing all of her defenses…Miroku's whisper, as his breath grazed along her neck…

 _Ah, Kami…_

Sango inhaled deeply. "No one will ever know…"

Across the fire, Shippo grinned into the soft material of the sleeping bag.

A/N: AHHHHH!! I'm evil, I know I know. And yes, I know I said Miroku's hotspot would be revealed in this chapter, but, well, things don't always work out like you plan ^_^;; I tried to make this chapter nice 'n' waffy to make up for it though! No worries, I am still gonna try to get Ch.4 up sometime this evening. So be happy! 2 Chapters in one day! And remember, R&R or else! ::evil grin::


	4. CH4: The Monk's REALLY 'Good Night'

AHH! I apologize profusely to all who have been waiting for this chapter! Gomen, gomen, but school is fast becoming an impediment to my recreation (as well as my education. Hmph.). I actually have quite a bit of homework that I should be doing right now, but it's almost midnight and I didn't have any plans on sleeping at all anyway, so I figured I may as well do something fun before succumbing to the mental degradation that is homework.

*a voice calls out* WE DON'T CARE!

*another voice* YEAH! JUST GIVE US THE DAMN FIC! YOU PROMISED US TWO CHAPTERS YESTERDAY AND DIDN'T DELIVER!

*sweatdrop* OK, OK! You win! *fumbles with her storynotes and starts typing* 

*peeks up from her keyboard and says in a small voice* Um…just as a warning…this chapter won't be as lemony as I know some of you would like…but I'm saving the best for last, so don't hurt me!

::Insert Standard Disclaimer Here::

**CHAPTER 4: The Monk's *REALLY* 'Good Night'**

Tentatively, Sango gently reached her fingertips out to the monk's peaceful, sleeping face. She smiled to herself, blushing slightly, as she tried to think of ways to 'test' him and maintain some sense of conscience at the same time. _Yeah, right, _she thought with a snort, _You're only doing this out of a sense of self-protection…just keep telling yourself that, Sango, and maybe in a distant universe it'll be the truth. If he does find your hotspot again, just what exactly are you going to do, hm? You know how you'll react. Touching him in an equally…sensitive…spot doesn't really seem like the best way of protecting yourself. It's not quite the same as Kagome giving Inuyasha a 'Sit!' now is it?_ Sango bit her lip, looking away from Miroku's face, but not moving her hand from his cheek.

As she argued with herself internally, Sango failed to notice Miroku's eyelids flutter.

Miroku tried valiantly to clear his mind of the haze surrounding it as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt something warm and soft against the side of his face and fought to open his eyes. _Sango? What is she…?_ His first instinct was to speak, but his words would not move past his throat, and he decided it would be best if he feigned sleep for the moment. He heard her mutter to herself.

"I've got to find it. I'll just find it quickly and then sleep."

_What is she talking about I wonder…?_ the monk thought lazily. He felt her hand move away from his face, and almost opened his eyes to speak. But then he felt a soft touch on his neck as Sango gently turned his head to one side. Suddenly, he felt a soft weight on his chest as she knelt over him. She angled her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel her warm breath against his throat. He felt her place a small kiss on the underside of his jaw, near his ear. His awareness flared and his eyebrows rose in surprise. _What the—! Ah, go with it, houshi…_ Keeping his eyes shut, the corners of his mouth twitched imperceptibly upward as he tilted his head back slightly to give Sango easier access. She stopped and lifted her head.

"Well, that got a bit of a reaction…but it's not enough." He heard her try to calm her breathing. "That can't be it."

Miroku's mind began to race, trying to put together just what kind of game Sango was playing with him. Whatever it was, it seemed important to her that he be unconscious. _Well, that's somewhat cruel of her…I would've missed out on all the fun. Perhaps if I can control my reactions, she will…prolong…her explorations. Kami-sama is this going to be hell…_Miroku's thoughts were cut off as he felt Sango gently trailing her fingers down his clothed leg. He fought to keep his body from tensing as her short nails teased his skin through the cloth. He nearly gasped when she placed her fingers lightly on his kneecap and then traced an excruciatingly slow path upwards along his inner thigh. She dragged her fingers higher…and higher…and slower…and just as he thought he could take no more, she stopped. He exhaled in frustration as his body relaxed, and remembered to try and school his breathing. 

"Hmm…well…that was something…his breathing quickened anyway…"

Miroku mentally prepared himself as he felt Sango shift her position. He felt her move upwards again, bringing her face close to his. He almost smiled as he felt her bring her head to one side and begin blowing lightly in his ear, absently stroking his cheek with one hand. _Hmm, a nice feeling, but one that will not elicit any reaction that I cannot completely cont—AH! _His nerves jumped as he felt Sango gently trace the tip of her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, her lips gently closing over his earlobe and nipping him gently. He struggled determinedly for control. He heard Sango sigh weakly as she began placing a small trail of kissing down his neck, this time focusing on the hollow of his throat, letting her tongue graze over his heated skin. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and he clenched a hand spasmodically, though Sango didn't seem to notice. He almost sighed in relief when she drew away.

"Damn…nothing…"

_NOTHING?! _Miroku's mind screamed.

"Well…he's sweating a little…but that could be because of the night air…"

_Oh, I assure you, the night air is the least thing I have to sweat over right now…_

"Maybe…"

Miroku stilled his breathing. He fought the urge to jump up and run when he heard Sango emit a low, seductive laugh. The sound was almost arousing as having her physically touch him.

"Well he took his outer robes off already…"

Miroku's panic rose.

"It couldn't hurt…"

_Don't count on it._

"He'll never know…"

_*Snort!*_

"Ah, just admit it Sango…you want to…"

_Heh. Heheheheheh…NO! WAIT!_ Miroku's mind reeled as he felt Sango slipping her hands beneath his clothing, gently moving aside the folds. He nearly succumbed to the heat that curled through his veins as she traced her fingers along his bared flesh, felt the crush of her breasts against him through the thin material of her borrowed tank top. He resisted the urge to grab her as she snaked her arms around his torso to gently caress a path down his spine, weaving patterns with her fingers across his back.

_AH! Kami! Kami-sama! Oh KUSO!_

***************************************

Sometime later, Sango sat propped up against the log beside the monk, frowning slightly in frustration. She'd explored every possibility she could think of, save groping him outright, but with little success. _Well, not *entirely* without success…_she thought with a smirk. Miroku had tensed and shuddered and sweated continuously throughout her exploring. The fire in her veins had begun to cool somewhat, however, as she felt sleep beginning to drag at her senses, and, quite frankly, she'd run out of ideas as to what would make the monk react the strongest. She leaned over to him, caressing his cheek and pressing a small kiss to his temple, noting the slightly salty taste of his sweat and reveling in the smell of the heat that was laced through his hair. Deciding to give up her search, she laid her head on the monk's shoulder, absently caressing his dark hair.

Suddenly, she felt the monk tense.

The corners of Sango's mouth curved upward in a slight smile and she narrowed her eyes. Taking careful note of his reaction, she carefully unbound the small tail of hair at the base of the monk's neck. His body remained tense, almost expectant. Sango laced her fingers upward through his hair and then began to pull downward, her nails grazing his scalp as she slowly began to comb out the dark locks…

Miroku's eyes almost snapped open and he could barely repress a gasp. Every nerve in his scalp tingled as Sango began running her fingers through his hair. Every place that Sango had touched him earlier suddenly flared with heat. A wave of indescribable pleasure started to roll through his veins, starting beneath her stroking fingers and roaring down his spine, flooding outward to his fingertips and toes, and settling in his groin. His back arched slightly and his head fell back, pressing her hand into the cushion of his robes. He heard her laugh that seductive laugh again and felt her lean in close, letting her tongue graze the hollow of his throat as her fingers continued to pull and tease. 

"Ahhh…Sango…" he murmured softly, his control broken as every nerve in his body screamed with desire. She sat up quickly at the sound of his voice. With the loss of her nearness and her warmth, Miroku managed to get ahold of himself and restore a look of calm to his face, though he was sweating profusely once more. He heard her exhale a shaky breath.

"Thank the gods…he's only dreaming…"

_Don't I wish._

"I've got to get ahold of myself. I almost woke him up…I've let myself get too carried away…Kami, he does smell good though…"

_*Smirk*_ Miroku felt her hands gently arranging his clothes, covering him once more as she yawned. His heartbeat fluttered as he felt Sango press a chaste kiss, almost shyly, to his lips. He fought his desire to respond.

"Goodnight, houshi-sama," she murmured softly as she retreated to the other side of the fire.

_Indeed it was, Sango-chan. Indeed it was._

A/N: *Sigh* I love WAFFyness. Please let me know how you liked this little teaser! If you want more, you know what to do! Just press that little button!!! Please R&R!!!


	5. CH5: Will The Real Hentai Please Stand U...

*Creeps sheepishly back into the fic*

Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! Life has been bound and determined to kick my ass over the past few weeks and my free time has been completely monopolized by various pointless (yet unavoidable) things. So, I humbly post this chapter, in the hopes that someone out there is still interested in my fic and is willing to read and review!

OH, and several of you have asked if there will be any I/K action in this fic. I think that it is very, very likely. We'll see how the story goes (*cough* reviews! *cough*). If it doesn't really fit here, then I may just make a separate companion fic for this one, starring Inu and Kagome.

Disclaimer: Me no own; you no sue.

**CHAPTER 5: Will The Real Hentai Please Stand Up?**

Sango rolled over lazily, shielding her face from the morning sun. She opened her eyes gradually, slowly blinking away the remnants of sleep. Sitting up, she glanced over to Miroku's now vacant spot near the log. A slow smile stole across her lips as she recalled the previous night. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she felt someone settle behind her, a hand curling around her waist and a low voice whispering in her ear.

"Did you sleep well, Sango?"

"HENTAI!"

Miroku dodged the expected blow, jumping up quickly with a laugh. Sango reached blindly for her boomerang, but he'd conveniently placed the Hiraikotsu out of arm's reach while she was still sleeping. Sango glared up at him from her spot on the ground, but he found the ferocity in her eyes exciting as a promise of something far different than a sound beating. 

"Hentai? Hmm…" He watched her eyes flicker as he said the word with a noticeable touch of irony and a smirk. "Well, you must have slept well, as you're quite energetic this morning, Sango-sama..." With an amused look in his eyes and a certain boldness in his countenance, Miroku turned to walk away.

Sango narrowed her eyes at the monk's back. _There is something distinctly…self-satisfied about houshi-sama this morning. Perhaps he had some good dreams last night? _Sango allowed herself a small grin.

Her face fell as Miroku glanced at her over his shoulder

"You are fortunate. I must confess that I hardly slept a wink." His smile widened even more as he lifted an eyebrow suggestively before turning away to leave Sango gaping at him. She sat motionless, stunned.

_Kuso._

*********************************************

"Hey! Kagome! C'mere!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside as she walked past him 

"What?"

"Is Sango OK? I mean she's been acting weird all morning and she looks all…red, or something. And Miroku's been smiling like a stupid half-wit since he got up." Inuyasha and Kagome both sneaked a glance back at the demon exterminator who was sitting by the dead fire, absently polishing her hiraikotsu for the umpteenth time that day, with a healthy blush staining her cheeks. She was chewing her lip and looked very much as though she'd like to sink into the ground and disappear from sight. Miroku was hovering near, nonchalantly busying himself with the supplies, seemingly unaware of the taijiya's apparent anxiety. Kagome and Inuyasha both noted the way Sango kept her eyes downcast and would almost cringe if Miroku got too close.

"Hmm…it must be about last night…" Kagome said to herself, forgetting for the moment that Inuyasha was standing right next to her.

"What about last night?" He turned with a questioning look in his eyes. 

Kagome debated with herself, not wanting to tell a boldfaced lie but knowing she couldn't give Inuyasha the whole truth without him scoffing at her or calling her a stupid girl. "Uhhhmmm…well…"

"Well…what?" An impatient edge crept into the hanyou's voice.

Kagome bit her lip; there was no way around it.

"Well, uh…LastnightSangodruggedMirokusoshecouldfindhishotspotbecausehefoundhersbyaccident."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"SHHH!" Kagome glanced nervously over at Sango and Miroku who had both looked up at Inuyasha's outburst. She turned back to the hanyou. "I said—"

"I heard what you said the first time, wench." Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm just wondering two things right now."

"Yes?" Kagome tried to keep her voice innocent.

"One, just where the hell did a sensible girl like Sango get a stupid idea like that?" He looked at her pointedly. "And two," his countenance softened into a look of slight confusion, "Just what the hell is a hotspot?" 

Kagome facefaulted. _You have GOT to be kidding. There's no way I'm gonna explain that to Inuyasha!_ She smiled secretively to herself. _Although…maybe I could *show* him…_

"Oi! What're you smiling about now?" Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts. "I just asked you somethi—HEY! Where are you going?!"

Kagome was walking away in Sango's direction. She threw a knowing smile over her shoulder, the kind that makes men take a step back and wonder 'Now what the hell did I just miss?'

"Oi! Wench! Get back here and tell me what's going on! Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Inuyasha scowled at Kagome's retreating form. "Feh…women." He huffed his way over to the nearest tree and leaped up into the lower branches. As he settled down to sulk, his sensitive ears twitched, picking up a faint rustle above him.

"Shippo, what the hell do you want?"

With a soft thud, the baby kitsune landed beside the hanyou. He smiled a triumphant smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why the hell was everyone so damn smiley this morning?

"So do you really wanna know, Inuyasha?" Shippo was regarding him with a conspiratorial look. For the moment, he appeared to know far more than a demon of his years ought to know.

"Know what?"

"What Kagome was talking to herself about just now."

"Ha! Like a baka kitsune like you would even have half a clue."

Shippo smirked uncharacteristically."Well, OK, but don't say I didn't offer." He prepared to jump down out of the tree. Inuyasha grabbed hold of his small bushy tail and held him in place.

"OK, runt, if you know something, you'd better tell me right now, before I beat the crap outta you." Inuyasha's voice took on a warning tone. Shippo merely sniffed at him.

"Well, it's going to cost you."

"WHAT?! Forget it, brat! You should be grateful that I haven't pounded the information out of you already!"

"Hmph. All I have to do is start screaming for Kagome and you'll be eating dirt faster than you can say 'FEH!' Dog-Boy!"

Inuyasha gaped at the small fox-demon. Since when had Shippo been this wily?

Shippo crossed his short arms and smirked up at the thoroughly confused hanyou. "Well?" he said expectantly, "do you wanna know or don't you?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Let's just say you'll owe me one."

Inuyasha growled at that, but did not refuse. Shippo's eyes gleamed as he tugged Inuyasha's ear closer and began whispering.

"It all started yesterday morning when Sango and Kagome were at the hot spring…"

************************************************************

Kagome settled on the ground next to Sango, taking out a math book and pretending to read it as Miroku shuffled about them. When he finally moved out of earshot, Kagome nudged Sango with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Sango-chan, are you OK? Did something happen last night?"

"He knows."

"Huh?"

Sango looked up from her polishing. "He was awake. The whole time." The taijiya looked miserable as she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. Kagome's eyes widened with shock.

"That can't be! We slipped Kaede's potion into his drink remember? Are you absolutely certain he was awake? Did he say something to you about it?"

"I'm almost positive he was awake…this morning he said to me that he hardly slept a wink and he gave me this LOOK that was so..so…"

"Hentai?"

"YES!"

"But Sango-chan, doesn't he _always_ look at you that way?"

"Well…no…I think." She looked confused for a moment as she tried to recall a time, aside from battle, when Miroku _hadn't_ looked at her with some kind of seductive suggestion dancing in his eyes. She shook her head as she began losing her train of thought, "But still, Kagome, it doesn't matter _how_ he was looking at me because he SAID he didn't sleep at all!"

"Sango…are you sure that maybe he wasn't being smug with you because he was only dreaming about you? And even if he WAS awake, how hard could it be to convince him that he dreamed it all up?"

"Dreamed what all up?" A smooth voice said.

Both girls jumped as Miroku stood over them with a self-satisfied grin still plastered on his face. He eyed Sango like a hungry owl and the demon exterminator could only blush and squirm under his scrutiny.

"Ah, um…nothing Miroku."

"Oh, indeed. Well I was about to say, I personally had some _very_ interesting dreams last night. Mind-altering, in fact. I believe I may have ascended to a higher plain of awareness." He examined his rosary beads disinterestedly. "Sango, would you like me to tell you about them?"

Sango coughed violently. 

_OK, so maybe he *was* awake after all._ Kagome thought with a grimace.

"Well you could always tell me. I'd be very interested in ascending to a higher plain of awareness." A gruff voice said with a hint of mocking. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all looked up to see Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and Shippo on his shoulder. He winked at Kagome and then grinned wide at Miroku.

Kagome bit back an _'eep!'_ of shock. _What is he doing?! He's not THAT dumb! _She stopped. _And since when did he allow Shippo to sit on his shoulder for an extended period of time?_

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, Inuyasha, I'd be more than hap—"

"NO! Uh, uh, the monk doesn't have time right now, because, ah…" Sango jumped to her feet, looking panic-stricken. "Because we have to go gather herbs for Kaede-sama!" She grabbed hold of the back of Miroku's robes and nearly dragged him into the woods. Inuyasha looked as though he were choking. As soon as Miroku and Sango were out of sight, he nearly doubled over with laughter, dropping Shippo on the ground at his feet. 

"Inuyasha! Just what did you think you were doing?!" Kagome looked enraged. "You may not be the brightest person I know, but even YOU aren't THAT dumb! Poor Sango-chan! She must be so embarrassed!"

"HEY! I am NOT dumb! Besides, Sango asked for it. Sneaking up on a guy while he's asleep!"

"So wait…you know what happened last night?" Kagome looked troubled.

"Like I said, I'm not dumb. I figured it out."

Shippo snorted. Inuyasha glared at him, but said nothing. 

"Anyways, if Sango hadn't followed through with your stupid little plan, she wouldn't be out alone in the woods right now with that rabid monk who's been drooling over her since day one!" Inuyasha sat down on the ground beside Kagome and folded his arms again and looked up at her with an air of triumph. His moment was ruined however, when he saw Kagome's expression turn thoughtful.

"For once, Inuyasha," she said, reaching out to stroke his ears, "I think you're right. If it hadn't been for my little plan, they wouldn't be out there together right now. Hmm." Kagome smiled mischievously to herself. Suddenly, she reeled with shock as she felt a claw tip tracing a feather-light circle up the back of her knee.

"HENTAI!" 

*WHAM!*

*THUD*

"Hmph!" Kagome stalked off angrily. Inuyasha held a secret council meeting with the dirt. Shippo looked on thoughtfully, wondering to himself if Kagome really needed Inuyasha to have the rosary after all.

A/N: And there we have it! Not the most exciting chapter, but please take note that Sango and Miroku are off in the woods alone…now you KNOW that I won't let that scene go unwritten. *lifts head to the wind* Do I smell something _lemony_ in the air? Hehehehe. ^_^ And don't forget to R&R!!!! 


	6. CH6: Gathering Herbs For Kaede

I'm BAAAAACK!!! Just to let you all know, this *IS NOT* the lemon! I got quite a few reviews from readers who aren't too fond of lemony goodness and for the moment, have decided to back off a little on it. I still may write one, but it will be clearly marked. There isn't too much plot to this chapter, but there is a bit of WAFFiliciousness for those of you who may be getting impatient. ^_^ 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! My goodness! That was a lot of reviews and I really appreciated it!! 

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue.

And, as always, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

****************************************************

CHAPTER 6: "Gathering Herbs For Kaede"

Miroku's arm nearly came out of the socket as Sango dragged him roughly through the underbrush. Finally, they stopped in a secluded circle of trees.

"And what herbs did Kaede want us to gather exactly?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango turned to face him, her face tinted pink. 

"Ah, um…oh, I just remembered, she didn't need us to get them after all." Sango responded lamely. Her eyes darted around, avoiding his gaze. _Why oh WHY did I run off with houshi-sama alone?!_

"Well, now that you've taken me this far, what ARE you going to do with me?" Miroku asked in a voice feigning innocence. Sango blushed furiously at the obvious double meaning of his question.

"Would you cut that out?!"

"I cannot imagine what you might be referring to."

She turned to face him. The barest hint of a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth but the depth of his amusement at her predicament laughed at her from his eyes. He was challenging her to own up, daring her to try and explain away the previous night's activities. She glared hard at the monk. The tension in the air mounted. How the hell had she allowed herself to be so attracted to such a smirking, perverted, teasing, distracting, handsome—_AGH! STOPPIT!_ Sango shook herself mentally. She'd had enough.

"FINE! I admit it! You caught me!" She yelled, throwing her arms outward in exasperation. "Is that what you want to hear? Are you quite pleased with yourself now, houshi-sama?" She said the honorific title with mocking. "Go on and congratulate yourself, Miroku! One more girl falls at your feet, aren't you happy now?! Even Sango, the great taijiya, was no match for the seductive charms of the infamous Perverted Priest! One more conquest to add to the collection! And this time SHE came to YOU." Sango spun away from him, hot tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall.

_One more conquest?_ Miroku was stunned. Was that really how Sango thought he saw her? Granted, his initial attraction to the dark-haired beauty had been born of his seemingly-insatiable taste for women, but since their first meeting so long ago, she had become so much more to him than that. Her strength, her bravery, her noble, unyielding spirit, intermixed with glimpses of momentary fragility…never had any woman intoxicated his senses with such an arsenal of inner beauty. She was a respected friend and comrade, and, up until last night, Miroku thought that he in turn would never be anything more to her than that. Never even in his wildest fantasies had he imagined that she could possibly harbor feelings for him that went beyond platonic friendship. _Then again,_ he thought with a chagrin, _my wildest fantasies never really involved much in the way of conversation…_

"…just because I'm the only recognizable female within groping distance…"

Miroku jerked his head up, realizing that Sango had continued on while he was lost in his thoughts. 

"…except for Kagome, but you know Inuyasha would rip your arm off if you touched her…and I might too for that matter…" Sango babbled on, her worries and feelings laid bare, half-forgetting that Miroku was standing behind her.

"Sango."

She stopped, mid-sentence, shaken out of her miserable confession by the monk's low voice. _Baka._ She cursed herself inwardly, _Now you've done it. You've made a fool of yourself. What's happened to you, Sango? Since when did you lose control? Stammering and getting teary-eyed over a male…over Miroku…Admit it, this time, you've really gone off the deep end. He is completely in the right. You forced yourself on him, took advantage of him. How could you give in so easily when he clearly doesn't want you? I don't think it's a coincidence that he's never asked you to bear his child... _She turned slowly to face him again. Reigning in her emotions and forcing herself to be calm, she straightened her shoulders and raised her eyes to his.

"I am sorry, Miroku-sama. I am sorry for forcing myself upon you, for taking advantage of you while you slept." She blushed faintly, and looked to the ground.

Miroku was taken aback by the sudden formality of her address. "Sango…you are so much more."

She looked up at him, confused. Suddenly understanding registered, and she bowed her head in humiliation. "I know…I know that it was low of me to lose control, to give in so easily to my desires…I am so sorry."

"No."

Sango reeled with shock as she felt the monk's arms go around her. Stunned, she remained motionless, her cheek pressed into his shoulder.

"You are so much more," Miroku said again, "so much more than a conquest." He cradled her head against him, slowly draggin his fingers through her hair.

Sango's eyes widened at the monk's words and his sudden embrace. "N-nani?" she murmured, half-hoping, half-fearing his response.

Miroku drew back, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. He gazed down at her, entranced. Sango, the strong, capable female warrior, the comrade whom he proudly fought alongside, was staring up at him with eyes full of unguarded emotion, defenseless and open, vulnerable and hoping, her armor gone and forgotten. A possessive thrill shuddered through him at the knowledge that he was the cause of the aching sweetness in her eyes. 

"Look at me." He tilted her chin up with a gentle caress. He opened his mouth slightly, but no words would come. Sango regarded him with uncertainty, distracted and intoxicated by his nearness, remembering visions of the previous evening.

"Miroku—mmh!"

His mouth descended on hers, silencing her. His eyes remained open, watching her face, but as she unconsciously moved her lips against his, his lids drifted down, closing in pleasure. Her own shock faded away as the sensation of Miroku's lips on hers overwhelmed her senses. One hand cradled the back of her head while the other drifted to her back, crushing her to his chest. Her arms snaked up around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his thick hair. Slowly, he grazed his tongue along her lower lip, begging entrance. Hesitantly, she assented, her mind reeling at the feelings burning inside her. Her lips parted, and she shyly met his tongue with hers. 

Miroku groaned deep in his throat at the deepened intimacy of the kiss. Nothing Sango had done last night could compare to the searing heat of this mutual act. She was open, and willing, and unresisting, sagging against him weakly, her fingers twined in his hair. Slowly, he drew one hand along her side, moving upward, splaying his fingers over one breast, drawing a slow circle around the peak with his thumb. Sango broke the kiss abruptly, gasping. He immediately dropped his hand. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression in her passion-glazed eyes.

"Hentai." Her voice was low. Miroku's gaze dropped to the ground, awaiting the blow he knew was coming.

But instead of striking him, Sango emitted a throaty chuckle. Before he could react, the monk felt her take hold of his offending hand, bringing it up to her face and kissing the inside of his palm. "Hentai," she said again with smirk, looking up at him with sultry, half-lidded eyes.

 Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief as she pressed his hand into her neck, then moved it downward, placing his hand back on her breast. She pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips again, moving up on her toes and pushing into him so that his hand was crushed against her chest.

Miroku smiled against her lips.

A/N: OK, So I'm still debating on how steamy the next chapter is gonna get. This is my first fic after all, and I'd rather not have it deleted by the censors. But, as always, R&R and let me know what you guys think!

  


	7. CH7: Shippo, the NotSoInnocent Kitsune

Greetings minna!! Academics are threatening to eat me alive (I swear, I have a math book chewing on my leg right now), but I've decided to forgo homework for a little bit and try to get this chapter out since I've gotten so many wonderful reviews. Thanks a million times to everyone! I can't believe I've received such a positive response for my first fic!

Also, because I'm a little bit evil, the lemon will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, be in this chapter…hehehe. I think that this story is going to be a little longer than I'd originally planned, since I've decided to bring Inuyasha and Kagome into the story a little more. *hint hint* So we're gonna try and drag this out as much as possible!

Don't forget to read and review!

DISCLAIMER: *pries math book off leg* As you can see, I'm frightfully busy with the perils of school. As such, I have no time to actually OWN an internationally popular, best-selling manga/anime such as Inuyasha. And even if you did sue me, the math book would've gotten me first.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

**CHAPTER 7: Shippo, the Not-So-Innocent Kitsune**

"Wow, Inuyasha! She did that without even having to say 'Sit!'"

"Shippo, I think I'm gonna kill you." Inuyasha growled. However, because he and the dirt were still conferencing, it came out more like, "Shhpph, uh nhnk ighn gnuhuhuhu."

"Huh? What was that? Inuyasha you really shouldn't mumble like that. I can't understand a word you're saying!" Shippo tugged at Inuyasha's ear, trying to pull his head out of the dirt.

Inuyasha blindly swatted the kitsune away, and forcefully pried his face out of the ground. Sneezing twice to clear the dirt out of his sensitive nose, he turned with a glare to the little fox demon, who had his head half-buried in Kagome's pack, rooting around for treats.

"Grrr…Shippo you stupid brat! Why the hell didn't you tell me she was gonna do that?! You said she'd like it!"

Shippo looked up disdainfully from his questing. "Well how was I to know, Inuyasha? I only heard her say to Sango that it was a sensitive spot."

********************************************

Peering from behind a tree not too far away, a girl with dark hair and a school uniform stood downwind from the hanyou and the not-so-innocent kitsune. _Why that little—! So THAT'S why Inuyasha was putting up with him earlier! I can't believe Shippo spied on us like that! Oooh, he's gonna get it later!_ Turning her attention back to the conversation, Kagome strained to hear just what else the little fox had to say.

*********************************************

"Besides, since when did you care about flirting with Kagome like that?" Shippo's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"FLIRTING?! YEAH RIGHT!!" Inuyasha's face burned crimson. "I—uh, that is, I—I…"

"Well?"

"I just wanted to tease her! I only wanted to do it to piss her off!!" Inuyasha declared obstinately.

Shippo raised an uncharacteristically knowing eyebrow and folded his arms. "Well, you did that just fine. I'd say that slamming your face into the dirt certainly counts as 'pissed off.' So why are you complaining?"

"Shut up."

**********************************************

_Shippo, I think I love you._ Kagome grinned to herself.

**********************************************

Shippo snorted and shook his head. He resumed digging through Kagome's backpack. Inuyasha brooded.

Finally, the hanyou broke the silence, his earlier mood forgotten after an idea struck him. "Hey, Shippo?"

Shippo grunted.

"Did Kagome saying anything about making plans?"

Shippo popped his head out of Kagome's bag with a little sound of glee, holding aloft a few pieces of candy. "Eh? Whaddya mean, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blushed slightly. "Did she, ah, say anything…y'know…about that plan of hers…about finding out about me?" 

Shippo hid a smile and looked up at Inuyasha with innocent eyes. "I have no idea what you mean."

Inuyasha glared. "Don't play dumb with me Shippo! I know you're a lot less innocent than you pretend to be, so out with it! Is Kagome planning on doing to me what Sango did to Miroku?!"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when they came up with that scheme."

"Feh! What the hell good are you then?!"

"Why so curious, Inuyasha? You don't mean to say that you WANT Kagome to do that to you…do you?" Shippo could barely suppress a chuckle.

"What?! NO WAY!! I just want to know for safety's sake, that's all!! Ain't no way in hell I'm letting that wench catch me off guard!" Inuyasha said vehemently.

"Well, I'd hate to say it but if you were wearing something over your ears all night, I'm pretty sure Kagome would notice that something was up." Shippo unwrapped a piece of candy.

"Hey! How did you know my ears make me…uh, that is…"

"Inuyasha," Shippo cut him off with a deadpan look, "You're a dog-demon."

"Oh. Right."

"So why do you let her play with them all the time?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha blushed angrily.

*************************************************

Behind her tree, Kagome listened with growing interest. _Ears, hm?_

*************************************************

Shippo gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance. "Anyway, it's not like you really have to worry about Kagome at all because you always sleep up in the trees." Shippo paused. "Remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Inuyasha said distractedly.

"Yeah, she'd never be able to reach you in the middle of the night."

"Hmm…" Inuyasha looked deep in thought.

"I mean, she could never climb up that high to get to you." Shippo tried to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah…she couldn't…"__

"So you'd be completely out of her _reach_ as long as you stayed up in the trees."

"Out of her reach…?"

"Yep. Totally beyond her _grasp_. Impossible for her to _touch_." He examined another piece of candy.

"Impossible…?" Inuyasha unconsciously scowled.

"You'd have to sleep on the ground like the rest of us if she were to even have half a chance." Shippo gave him another sidelong glance.

"I'd have to…" 

"But even then," Shippo rambled on, feigning disinterest, "You're dog-demon senses are so acute that she'd probably never even dream of trying ANYTHING on you unless she was completely certain that you were fast asleep. And even then, she'd probably be too scared. I mean looked what happened with Sango and Miroku. I don't think she'd have the guts."

"Oh." Inuyasha's eartips drooped. Shippo smirked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"You sound disappointed."

"Huh?! Why the hell would I be disappointed?! You're fucking nuts." Inuyasha wiped the dreamy look off his face and gave Shippo his best scowl. 

"Well!" Shippo jumped up brightly. "I'm off to find Miroku and Sango! I'm sure Kaede-sama will be wanting her herbs soon!!" He ran off.

"HEY!! SHIPPO!! YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT REALLY GATHERING HERBS RIGHT?!" Inuyasha yelled after him. Shippo only waved in response and ran out of sight.

************************************************

Behind her tree, Kagome chuckled to herself. So maybe her little kitsune wasn't as innocent as he'd pretended to be, but perhaps that wasn't so bad after all. She looked up suddenly as the bushes behind her rustled. A small, plump squirrel emerged, wiggling it's nose at her. She sighed, stood up, and turned to go.

"He'll sleep on the ground tonight, you know."

Kagome gasped and whirled back around, but the 'squirrel' was already gone. Kagome smiled. _Shippo._

************************************************

"Sango? Miroku?"

"GAH!!! Uh, um…!" Sango jumped away from Miroku as Shippo's high-pitched voice filtered through the trees. Her face flaming, she struggled to adjust her kimono to its formerly un-rumpled state. Miroku simply stood looking dazed, his hair unbound and one hand moving somewhat…convulsively.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed at him.

"Hnnnn….?" Miroku turned to her dreamily.

"Your hair!"

"Huh? Oh!" Miroku quickly gathered his hair back into its usual tail, just as Shippo entered the clearing.

"Hey guys! Are you done gathering her—" Shippo stopped and narrowed his eyes at them. "Hey…Sango…why is your kimono all messed up?"

"N-nani?" Sango stuttered as her face turned crimson. She tried unsuccessfully to straighten her clothes. 

"Was Miroku doing something perverted again?"

Miroku coughed loudly.

"Huh? Um, oh, uh, yeah!" Sango said unconvincingly. "Um, don't ever do that again, you…pervert…you…" she aimed a weak swipe at the monk's arm.

"Uh, of course, Sango-sama, my apologies if I have displeased you," Miroku bowed formally. He raised his eyes to Sango's. "I live only for your pleasure," he said, in a voice that seemed to tiptoe up Sango's spine with all sorts of delicious promises. She blushed even harder.

Shippo grinned inwardly. Although he didn't want to spoil the moment, it was time they headed back to Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing that the girls would most likely have quite a bit to talk about, and that the guys would as well. 

Miroku and Sango, who by this time had gotten lost in each other's eyes again, jumped at the sound of the kitsune loudly clearing his throat. Guiltily, they looked over at Shippo.

The kitsune simply smiled brightly at them and spun on his heels to lead the way back. Miroku began following, and then stopped as he felt a smaller hand slip into his. He smiled back at Sango, who only blushed and looked away. Glancing around for signs of the fox demon, Miroku tugged her gently forward, and pulled her into his embrace. She looked up into his eyes, her cheeks flushed. Placing his hands low on her back, he pressed their bodies together intimately, letting the heat radiate between them. Slowly, he tilted his head down towards hers. Sango closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly, craving the sweetness of Miroku's kiss. She felt him lean in closer.

"You are beautiful when you want me," Miroku whispered with a hint of laughter, his warm breath teasing her lips. Suddenly he stepped away from her, leaving her dazed and breathless with unsatisfied hunger.

Sango's eyes snapped open in shock. _Why that arrogant houshi! _she thought as she looked up to see Miroku jogging away, laughing at her over his shoulder. 

"Houshi-sama! I'll get you for that!" She called out, running after him.

_That was entirely what I was hoping for…_Miroku thought as he continued on after Shippo.

A/N: Awwwww!!! ^_^ Gomen, I know this chapter was a little short but I certainly hope you weren't too disappointed with it! A nice bit of waffyness at the end here though! So just how will the four lovebirds be spending their evening?? And will Inuyasha REALLY sleep on the ground tonight? Til next time minna! And don't for get to R&R!!!


End file.
